Display mannequins usually consist of a simulated body, which in many cases simply consists of a torso, but which may also have a head, and limbs, and which is provided with some means for supporting the mannequin in an upright position so as to display clothing for sale.
Clearly it is desirable that the mannequin shall be capable of being adjusted upwardly and downwardly in height. In the past, such mannequins have been supported on columns usually cylindrical tubular columns, secured to a base. The mannequin was secured by a form of clamping device, usually requiring a bolt or bolts to be tightened up by means of wrench, as being the simplest expedient for the purpose.
However, the use of a bolt or bolts to clamp on to a column inevitably results in deformation of the column and damage to the outside surface. In addition, the operation of the wrench may be inconvenient or even difficult for persons arranging such a display, and even persons who are experienced in using hand tools may occasionally damage the head of the bolt. For all of these reasons, it is desirable to provide a clamping device which can be attached to the mannequin, or other in-store display, and which can be slid onto a column. Clamping is preferably achieved by means of a hand operated wing nut, and some form of clamping shoe is preferably provided for clamping against the surface of the column so as to avoid scratching or damaging its surface.